


It’s a beautiful life

by iileftherbehind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/M, Firefighter Bellamy Blake, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy, even to much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iileftherbehind/pseuds/iileftherbehind
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake have been married for a few years when, a cold morning, while Bellamy’s at work, Clarke finds out she’s pregnant. She’s ecstatic at the thought of becoming a mom, the only problem is that everytime she tries to give Bellamy the great news, something always comes up.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 224





	It’s a beautiful life

1\. Buy milk

2\. Bring Kayla out

3\. Call Monty back

4\. Don’t forget to call the doctor at 5pm

5\. Kiss your husband

Clarke narrows her eyes at that number five on her to do list hung up on the fridge, noticing right away the calligraphy is not hers. She smiles to herself and shakes her head, taking the pen and drawing a small tick next to number five. 

"Bellamy?" she asks, loud enough for him to hear. But he doesn't answer.

She sighs and puts the pen down, turns around on her heels, and then starts heading where she knows she'll find him.

Their house is quite big, spacious enough for the both of them, and very cozy. Lots of white around them which makes the sunlight of the midday of that spring day shine.

Clarke enters the gym area of their house and spots him right away, busy in some push-ups.

For a while, she just leans against the doorframe and watches him, arms folded in front of her breasts.

The drops of sweat shine on his dark skin. He doesn't notice she's there for a few minutes.

But then, when he finishes the session and gets back on his feet, his eyes flicker to her before he realizes.

"How long have you been here?" a small soft smile slowly making its way on his lips.

"Enough to get turned on..." Clarke says back while biting her bottom lip.

Bellamy gets closer and uses his thumb to take her soft lip out of her teeth's grip. He softly caresses it, glancing first at it, then into her eyes. "You just gotta ask, Princess"

She laughs and he smiles.

"I was just reading my to do list..." Clarke begins, finally unfolding her arms, "And I really do not remember writing down number five."

"Since I don't have the list under my eyes, I'm going to need you to be a little bit more specific" he smirks, drying his sweaty neck with his cloth.

Clarke moves her hand on her ass and take a creased piece of paper out of her pocket. "Good thing I got evidence, then" and her tone is cocky, but the way her lips are arched in a smile betray her.

Bellamy smiles while reading the list, but his expression doesn't change. "I don't see where the problem is?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I didn't write it down." she admits, wrapping her own arms around his wet neck.

"You wouldn't write it down..." he starts, "so I did."

She bites her bottom lip and for a moment she thinks about keeping the play going. But something just makes her softly smile. Maybe the way his wet curls are sticky on his forehead, or the way his lips are swollen from the tiredness, or the way his tired but soft eyes look at her like she's the most beautiful person ever.

And she feels it, because he's always looked at her.

Or maybe the fact that she really, really loves her husband.

"So, are you going to draw a tick next to number five, or?"

Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls him down.

"Stay away from my lists." she whispers against his lips, and then she kisses him.

"I have a question," he starts right after pulling away, "Number four... what's up with the doctor? You alright?"

Clarke's expression softens all of a sudden. But it's not just softness, it's worry. It's nervousness, and the way Bellamy's forehead relaxes suggests her he's noticed it.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks, in a way more serious tone. He looks... worried.

"Yes," she nods heavily. The last thing she wants is for him to think she's not okay. "God, of course I am. It's for Raven, actually. Her and Luna got a stomach bug in Indonesia last week. She needs some meds." she lies. And she hates lying to him, more than anything, but she's not planned on telling him right now.

She found it out just two days prior.

And it wasn't a slow process like the ones where you have the suspect but don't want to face it not yet. And so you push it back until you either throw up even before your breakfast or skip your period. It was, on the other side, a sudden thing.

#

_She had no symptoms, no suspects of it._

_But that Friday morning, Bellamy was at work and she woke up a little bit dizzy. And since she hasn't had a good amount of sleep in the last week, she assumed it was that. But then, while she was talking to Octavia on the phone during her lonely lunch, something just flashed through her mind._

" _And I fucking hate him," Octavia spat, with such venom on her voice. "God, men shouldn't be allowed to be bosses to women. Sounds like sexism to me. And on top of that, I got my period today, and I feel like I could eat three whole chocolate bars. "_

_And Clarke widened her eyes._

_She checked on her app and swallowed when it just confirmed her fear._

_Luckily for her, she always kept two pregnancy tests in her second drawer, right next to the birth control. How ironic._

_After the first test turned positive, Clarke held her breath waiting for the second one's results. And when she saw that one was positive, too, she held her breath a little more._

_And only when realization hit her, she slowly let herself sit down on the floor_ _and stared at it for a little bit more, allowing herself to feel scared. To feel nervous. Hell, even to feel angry or disappointed._

 _But it didn't happen_.

_She just felt her lips arch in a wide smile before she could even think about doing it._

_Like it was an automatic movement from her brain._

_And right when her eyes glanced at her phone's lockscreen, a picture of her and Bellamy half drunk of when they were both younger and still just friends, she understands why the fear didn't settle in._

_She's going to be a mother. And she has the best man she could think of by her side, who's going to be the best father in the universe._

_ #  
  
_

"Oh," Bellamy's voice brings her back to reality. "I hope they're going to be okay. Bet those idiots ate unwashed fruits"

"They're not idiots, Bellamy" she laughs.

And then, tilting her chin at him "Are you going to shower?"

"Of course," Bellamy nods, "Want to join?”

Clarke smiles and takes his hand, biting her bottom lip.

"C'mon, you already know the answer, Blake."

* * *

She wants to tell him.

Really, she does.

She just wants to decide how to, first.

And no, she's never been the type to organize a big surprise that involves balloons and a cake and all their friends around them who would for sure congratulate them, but she still feels like it's a big, important, heavy news, and she doesn't want to just drop it in a random moment.

When she sets a night for the big news, her friend Harper calls her and all their closest friends for a dinner at their place.

Great timing, for sure.

When they go to Monty and Harper's dinner that Tuesday night, all their friends are there.

She feels like that isn't the right moment, of course, and so she promises to herself she's going to tell him the next day.

She's going to buy a shirt for him, a shirt that says something sappy that Clarke's always despised like Guess who's going to be a Dad soon? and that is going to be it. She just hopes he won't think it's stupid.

"Why are Luna and Raven here?" Bellamy asks her as he approaches her to the kitchen right after dinner.

"What?"

"Weren't they sick?"

Clarke widens her eyes. "Oh. Yes," she swallows, "They're feeling way better. The medicines worked."

He smirks. "So you did remember to tell the doctor."

Clarke hits his chest jokingly, then leans over to steal a kiss from his lips.

"Told you the to do lists work."

"You're much more head in the clouds lately. I wonder if it's because of the fact that our anniversary is coming up." Bellamy softly says.

_I wonder if it's because I'm carrying your child._

"Probably," she instead goes, and lifts her hand to tuck some curls off his freckled forehead, "This ring around my finger might be too tight."

He smirks and shakes his head. "Don't joke about it, Blake, you know already about my several breakdowns over the perfect size of that ring."

In fact, she does.

She also knows what Murphy told her — how he'd almost died of heart attack when she'd come home earlier than usual and he had planned on stealing one of her jewelry rings to give it to the jeweler for the perfect size.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Raven's voice distracts the both of them from their laughters.

Their friend smiles, with her head ducked from the little space between the door and the doorframe.

"We're having a toast. Monty's got that job."

"Oh my god!" Bellamy exclaims in excitement.

But Clarke doesn't share his same feeling.

Correction, she does, she's happy for Monty, but the word toast implies alcohol.

Bellamy takes her hand and when they get to the living room everyone is smiling and the atmosphere is full of joy around her.

She sees Harper kissing her loving husband's cheek, full of pride, and right when she's about to congratulate her friend, Jasper uncorks a bottle of champagne beside them.

"Can I get a collective clap for my best friend?" Jasper shouts while he starts filling everyone's cups with the bubbly champagne.

Monty's cheeks go to flame. He raises an hand and awkwardly smiles, "Jasper, really... it's not necessary."

"Of course it is!" Octavia shouts from the other end of the room, walking towards them while holding Lincoln's hand, "We're proud of you, Green!"

"Thank you" Monty mumbles in joy and shyness.

And Clarke's only word when Jasper fills her cup too, is the same "Thank you."

Everyone clinks their cups and Bellamy turns to glance at her with a big smile on his lips. "I love you" he says.

It's so random yet so familiar that she can't help but genuinely, simply smile.

And she feels like her heart is warmer all of a sudden. She loves him so much she could cry right now, and the hormones surely do not contribute in a good way.

"I love you, too" she says.

And when he kisses her, she feels the taste of the champagne on his lips.

She loves champagne, but the strong taste of it creates a weird feeling in her stomach.

"You haven't touched yours" Bellamy tells her while taking a sip from his own, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nods, half smiling. She's nervous, but she can't ruin everything, not now that she's thought about a -cute and not too out of her being- way to tell him the big news. "I'm going to the restroom real quick, alright?"

"Alright." he places a soft kiss on her temple and Clarke barely makes it in time for the restroom.

She knew she would've thrown up soon, she just didn't expect it to be this soon. And on top of that, with the worst timing.

She's lucky no one saw her practically running for the bathroom, and so she quickly washes her hands and face after feeling better just to make her way out of the bathroom again.

When they make their way home again, she promises to herself: tomorrow is going to be the day.

* * *

The shirt is ready and so is Clarke.

Right after coming back from work at the hospital, she firstly took a long warm shower. She left her hair wet and open and in the meanwhile she accurately wrapped the shirt she's bought in some flowered gift papers she's found around the house.

She cooked Bellamy's favorite meal, knowing he wouldn't have been home until 7PM, and then just anxiously waited for him while sitting on the sofà and sipping her green tea. Normally, when she's the first one to finish her shift, she'd wait for him while sipping some wine, waiting for him to finish the bottle with him.

But now, she's growing an human inside of her.

She just can't stop smiling.

As soon as she hears the keys in the lock, Clarke can't contain her excitement anymore.She jumps off the couch and places her cup on the café table.

Bellamy greets her with a great smile on his lips and she feels like hers is just as wide.

"Hey" he softly says, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

He never kisses her on the lips when he's back from work, because he's a firefighter and he sometimes ends up being completely dirty at the end of the day, so much that he won't risk it by kissing her lips.

And so Clarke closes her eyes and then reopened them, staring into his big dark ones.

"I cooked for you."

He raises an eyebrow. "I can smell it" he says, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders.

"You should take a shower and then we can eat together."

"I like the idea"

And then, he adds, tilting his chin at her cup "No wine tonight?"

Clarke blinks and, for a moment, she thinks she should've expected it. They kind have already sorted this routine ever since she started working at the hospital and they got married.

"Mhh... nope, not today" she slowly smiles, hoping he wouldn't see much through her, "I felt like tea was better."

"Alright... I'm going to take that shower, and then we can—"

His phone rings.

Bellamy frowns and taps his pockets, looking for it, while Clarke's smile slowly fades.

 _Damnit_.

_Let it be Octavia with some stupid update of hers._

_Please let it not be his job._

Bellamy picks up and keeps his eyes on her, and when she sees him sighing she knows her suspected were confirmed.

She knows he saves lives just like hers, that he has a big responsibility.

"Alright, alright. Thanks for calling. I'm on my way."

Clarke's smile suddenly isn't so wide anymore, and he just see it, as he says "Hey... I'm sorry, apparently there has been a big fire down on the east side of the city and they need reinforces, and my team and I are the closest" he says it all in one breath, and picks up his firry shirt to wear it again. "Fuck, I'm sorry love. I know you cooked and everything, and we were supposed to—"

"It's okay" Clarke shakes her head and gets closer, placing her warm hand on his chest, right where his heart is. "You save lives. You should go, Bell." she smiles, because she means it.

She feels disappointed, yes, but they have more time.

Those people need him more than she does right now.

"Okay." he warmly smiles at her, and brings her hand to his mouth.

He places a small kiss on it, and Clarke nods, smiling.

When he leaves, she looks at her hand he kissed her just some seconds before.

She brings it to her stomach, still too flat for a bump. And she smiles, closing her eyes.

In the silence of their house now too empty, she whispers, "Meet Dad, baby."

* * *

The next day Bellamy sleeps almost the whole day to recuperate the sleep he hasn't gotten for two nights straight.

When he gets up it's already 5PM and Clarke's cooking again. Baking, to be more precise.

"What do I owe all this great treatment, lately?" Bellamy mumbles against her neck, wrapping his arms around her from behind and surprising her while she was stirring something in a bowl.

She doesn't startle, just lets out a soft breath at the familiar feeling of his hands on her.

"You always deserve a great treatment, Blake"

He smiles, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck and giving the space between her neck and her shoulder a soft kiss.

"I told you to call me Griffin..." he murmurs.

She bites her bottom lip at the feeling of his nose on her skin.

And then smiles, smiles wide because of what he says.

"Copy that, Griffin. I made brownies."

At that news, Bellamy lifts his head up and smiles, staring at the plate with his favorite dessert on it.

"I love you," he says, and kisses her cheek.

"I love you, too." Clarke says, and suddenly, she feels her heart thrumming hard against her chest.

A lump forms in her throat while watching her husband taking the first bite of a brownie, and she knows that if there's a right moment, ever,this is it.

She opens her mouth, but not before swallowing down thickly.

"Hey, Bell," she starts, not sure how to go on, but right now she just needs him to look at her.

He does.

And he breath itches.

She doesn't even know why she's so scared all of a sudden, even though she's pretty sure it's not fear, but excitement. Excitement running through her veins at the though of Bellamy kissing her belly and whispering sweet words to their baby.

At the thought of him getting worried and a completely puddle at the smallest thing when her bump will be too big for her to even wear her shoes on her own.

At the thought of him playing with their kid one day.

At the thought of their baby having his eyes.

Bellamy must have noticed she's not there with her mind, as he's not far anymore and, instead, he's standing in front of her with a hidden smile visible all over his face.

He probably wants to know if she's still there with him.

"I need to ask you something" he instead says.

Surprise rushes through Clarke's body. Surely an unexpected turn.

She needs to tell him, she wants to, but instead, she just asks. "Yes?", blinking a few times.

"Octavia and Lincoln have organized a cinema night. Everyone is coming, do you wanna go? I saw they texted me just a few minutes ago."

Oh.

Can she say no?

Should she say no?

She also thinks that tomorrow she won't have an opportunity either, because she's at the hospital the whole day.

She sighs.

And then, decides that if she has to do it, she wants to do it in a calm and peaceful situation.

And so she nods.

"I would love to."

* * *

There are beautiful violet flowers that surround Clarke and Bellamy's house.

They're violet and lilac, and they climb all the rocks on the walls, giving their main wall an aesthetic appearance.

Every day, when Bellamy's or Clarke's shifts end in the early morning, while the other is already at home, they usually pick one flower before walking into the house.

It is covered with the early morning hoarfrost.

This day, a foggy Satuardy morning, Bellamy walks home practically exhausted from a nine hours shift, and brings his tired legs to the shower.

First, though, he steps into the dark bedroom, where he finds his wife peacefully sleeping on her side with her hands between her thighs.

Bellamy places the flower on her nightstand, and slowly lowers his head to place a kiss on her forehead, carefully.

With the same tiredness but with a smile on his face, he showers.

Afterwards, when he finds out Clarke is still sleeping — he doesn't decide to go to bed.

Only two hours later, when Clarke finally wakes up, the smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs is already in her bedroom.

She blinks one eye open, and the first thing it lays on it's the beautiful violet of the flower on her nightstand.

Her first instinct, is to bring her hand on her belly.

Clarke tugs the flower behind her ear and makes her way to the kitchen, where a rich breakfast covers their table.

Because Bellamy's no where to be seen, and frowns.

"Bell?"

Making her way to the living room, she just now notices how dizzy she gets every morning more.

"Bellam— oh." she exhales.

She finds him in only his sweatpants, focused on trying to wrap up something.

"Bellamy?" she laughs.

"Oh," Bellamy looks up, moving his gaze on her. The corner of his lips arch in a soft smile, "Good morning, sleepyhead. I see you liked the flower." he then adds, cocking his chin to her ear.

She walks to him, and instead of a good morning, or a thanks for the breakfast, or a what are you doing, she kisses him.

She kisses him because she wants to.

Kisses him because she loves him.

He kisses her back, immediately, and the way his hands stroke her hips send shivers on her body.

Bellamy's the first one to pull away, smiling shyly at her.

"I have something for you." he announces. 

"Something for me?"

"Yes."

He nods, and hands her a package. She notices it's the same one he was trying to wrap up earlier.

"For me?"

"Yes," Bellamy laughs, "For you."

"What is it?"

"Open it, and you'll see."

There's something in his voice, something in his tone, that makes it warm and familiar. There's something that cannot be explained, but it sounds a lot like the word home. 

Clarke opens the package with an interested and curious smile on her lips, and as soon as her eyes lay on the tickets inside the bag, she widens them in joy.

Her blue eyes read:

_Van Gogh 3D exposition_

_Local Museum of Sydney_

_November 24th_

_from 9.00 am to 9.00 pm_

"Oh my god!" she shrieks, "Oh my god, Bellamy! How- when- how did you even—"

Bellamy laughs and gives a genuine smile.

He knows she's been trying to find these tickets for months, but it's not easy because it's noteveryday that a museum does a 3D exposition and tickets were limited.

"How!" she yells, happily.

"I know someone at work..." he smirks, "I know how much you wanted this."

She doesn't have words, but tears start prickling at the corners of her eyes, "Bell..." she hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him.

This means even more than he could imagine to her.

Or not. Maybe he does know how much it means.

When she pulls away, she reads the tickets more accurately and something occurs to her once she reads the date she has ignored until now.

"Wait a second," she frowns, and looks up at Bellamy, "It says November 24th. That's your birthday, Bell."

"Yeah, I know" he just keeps smiling.

Clarke shakes her head.

"But— no, it's your birthday, we should—"

"Clarke," he says, placing his hands on her arms and caressing then with his fingertips, "There's no better way I'd rather spend my birthday than seeing you happy. My birthday gift is going to be making this possible for you."

Clarke blinks.

She doesn't know what she did in any of her past lives to deserve him, him by her side.

Him loving her. 

But she knows, now more than ever, now just like the moment they met and now just like the moment she said that yes, that he's the love of her life.

"I love you, Bellamy."

 _I can't wait to raise our child together,_ she thinks _. You're going to be the best dad ever, Bellamy._

Before she can talk further, Bellamy's arms are around her waist and he's kissing her.

"I love you too" he whispers against her lips, between a kiss and another one. Between a smile and another one.

He keeps kissing her, deepens the kiss even and Clarke's head spin.

His hands travel to her spine and Clarke let's the tickets fall on the floor to place her hands on his cheeks.

Slowly, just like the way they're kissing each other, Bellamy walks forward until Clarke's with her back against the wall.

He just keeps kissing her, and she just keeps smiling against his swollen lips, unable to stop.

Before she knows it, his lips are on her neck and she can feel his hands are traveling further to her body, exploring her curves and naked flesh underneath her thin shirt.

"Let's make a baby..." he murmurs against her ear.

Clarke freezes. She has to open her eyes, playing with the little curls at the base of his neck.

She whispers, "What did you just say?"

"Let's make a baby" he repeats, kissing her neck. His lips travel to her collarbone, sweet breathes escape Clarke's lips when his hands travel to her hips, so close to her stomach.

"A- A baby?" she swallows.

"Yeah...we'd make them the happiest kid in this world, Clarke."

He kisses her jawline.

"We can bring them to any museum and tell them about how their mom is the best artist I've ever known. The most incredible woman ever."

Clarke swallows again. With a whisper, she says "How their dad had the biggest heart I've ever had the pleasure to know..."

She feels him smile against her skin, and then he, again, whispers "I can read them mythology books before they sleep."

Clarke giggles joyfully.

“And we can bring them to the cinema... and to the park, and let them wake us up every Sunday because they want pancakes, Clarke."

Finally, he pulls away, looking into her eyes.

Clarke's are still blue, like the ones he's fallen i love long tine ago, and he smiles.

"They could have _your eyes_." he says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Clarke's heart feels so full right now. So warm. So happy, just so happy.

"Bellamy..." she starts, and then wets her lips because she doesn't know how to go on, but then, his hand caresses her cheek and all the million emotions she's feeling right now turn into just a familiar one: love. "I'm pregnant."

Bellamy's jaw drops, leaving a surprised and shocked expression all over his face that slowly grows into something more.

"Are—" he shakes his head in disbelief, relaxing his forehead at the news, "Are you- are you serious?"

Clarke nods, and not because she wouldn't want to tell him more, tell him about how she's been thinking every night for the past week about him whispering to their baby every night, but because her eyes start filling with tears impossible to stop. She lets them run down her cheeks, and he can't help but let out a breath.

Bellamy covers his mouth with his hands, and in only some seconds tears start coming down his cheeks, too.

"Oh my god—”

Bellamy cries.

He cries because he's going to be a dad.

And because Clarke's the person who's carrying their child.

And because he fucking loves her.

"Oh my god," he says, and hugs her tight, holding her to his chest and letting out all the emotions at once, "Fuck, Clarke—"

"Yes... we're going to be parents..."

"We're going— we're going to be parents?" he repeats in disbelief, he smiles but his eyes are red and ready and, still, somehow, shining with happiness.

"Yes, Bell," Clarke nods, drying his cheeks with her thumbs, "We are."

Bellamy slides his hands on her stomach, slowly, and when he kneels down, another tear drops out of Clarke's eye. He leans over and kisses the place where soon there's going to be a bump, and smiles against it.

That night they sleep peacefully, and Bellamy never takes his hand off her belly.

* * *

Eight months later, Bellamy holds their daughter in his arms for the first time.

He looks down at her, unable to believe they made such a beautiful creature.

He glances over his shoulder with teary eyes, and Clarke's looking at him with a tired smile.

But all her tiredness fades away when she looks at the two most important people in her life.

Bellamy smiles at her, and gets closer to let her see Zaria one more time.

Zaria, they called her.

It means _flower_ in Arabic.

Clarke and Bellamy already love her with every single cell of their bodies.

And as he places a kiss on Clarke's temple, Bellamy tells her to rest, staying with her and caressing her forehead until she finally falls asleep and gets her well deserved rest.

Bellamy stays there, sits on a chair next to Clarke's bed, and watches Zaria for the rest of the night. She sleeps peacefully in his arms. He never lets her down, not even a second.

He stares at her, and then at Clarke, and he feels like his heart could explode from the happiness.

_Zaria's got her mother's eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve always said i don’t really like pregnancy fics but, lately, i’ve been seeing an unusual amount of Bellarke fa arts that include them being parents with their children running around or Bellamy reading a book to their kids and, in total honesty, i kinda want to cry.  
> so it gave me inspo to write this one shot which is totally a child or one of my breakdowns so excuse me continuity and grammatical errors if there are any, this was just cathartic to me to write and so i thought i could share.
> 
> comments are appreciated!  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
